This invention relates generally to resuscitation apparatus and, more particularly, to a respiration pacemaking valve adapted to be mounted on resuscitation apparatus such, for example, as respirators.
Resuscitation apparatus which operate in conjunction with respiration pacemaking valves are known. For example, a respirator is disclosed in Finnish Pat. No. 53927 which is connected to a source of compressed air or oxygen, such as a compressor or equivalent compressed air generating means, an oxygen flask or other oxygen supply system. The respirator comprises a distributor member having a branch passage which is mediated by a first flexible tube through which the compressed air or oxygen is conducted to a second flexible tube which directs the air or oxygen to a drug atomizer. During the inspiration phase of operation, the drug dispensed from the drug atomizer is admixed with the respiration air flowing from the injector into a mouthpiece in the form of minute droplets. A respiration pacemaking valve is provided between the distributor member and a filter housing, the latter serving both as a filter and as the hand grip of the respirator. This arrangement of the respiration pacemaking valve and associated respirator is the same in other resuscitation apparatus and respirators currently in use.
However, the particular arrangement of the respiration pacemaking valve and resuscitation as described above is not entirely satisfactory in that a complex regulating valve assembly including various branches and connectors is required in order to direct the flow of compressed air or oxygen in the respirator in view of the provision of the pacmaking valve. As a result thereof, conventional respirators and other resuscitation apparatus are generally both bulky and complex in construction and therefore expensive in manufacture.
Another type of respirator is known which does not include a respiration pacemaking valve. More particularly, a respirator is disclosed in Finnish Patent Application No. 78 1170 wherein the flow of air or oxygen into the drug atomizer during the patient's expiration can be prevented by squeezing a pressure tube which is provided with a loop therein. A sleeve fits over the loop of the pressure tube which is adapted to slide thereover to selectively adjust the gas flow therethrough so that the latter can be increased, decreased or entirely obstructed as desired. From the above, it is seen that the looped pressure tube and associated sliding sleeve does not in fact function as a respiration pacemaking valve but, rather, serves as a regulating means for the gas flow.